Happy Appy: The True Vision/Forenzik
Author's Note: This story, as well as other stories in the series, were engineered to be the worst Creepypastas ever made. If you want to waste time reading a story that's intentionally awful, be my guest. Otherwise, steer clear, and go listen to the Michael Rosen Rap for ten hours. More info on the ruse cruise here. I've decided to put the two stories into the same page, as they are days apart from each other. Forenzik Author's note: Do not read this story until you have read Happy Appy. Fright House Screamers is recommended as well, to understand certain parts of the story. Freddrick Gorgote was born on June 12th, 1972, in Lewiston, Maine, to a German father, Kristoffer Holzer-Gorgote, and a Canadian-American mother, Rosa Gorgote. His birthplace, the Gorgote Farm, was owned by his parents ever since the last occupants died of old age. Even though it looks like it, his birth name wasn't Freddrick Gorgote, but Kino Gorgote. Kino had an older brother named Johnathan, who went by Johnny most of the time, and a younger sister named Sharon. Sadly, a few years after Kino's birth, and a month or so after Sharon's birth, Rosa Gorgote committed suicide after a rather nasty divorce with Kristoffer. In 1984, Kino found out that Kristoffer escaped from an insane asylum in 1970, and told Johnny. Because of this, Kristoffer was sent back to the asylum, and Kino and Sharon went to live with Johnny. In the same year, Kino was diagnosed with split-personality disorder, very likely due to losing both of his parents. One day, in the summer of 1989, Kino ran away into the woods. During his time in the woods, Kino got the name Freddrick Gorgote because the first thing he killed was a stray cat he found in the woods and nicknamed 'Frederickson'. After a while, Freddrick was found, adopted, and lived in San Diego, California. There, he would graduate from high school, get his Bachelor of Arts, and get his job at Nickelodeon. Once a year, Sharon and Johnny would come over to San Diego to see how Freddrick was doing. He had a normal life before working on Happy Appy, except for the times his split personality told him to do bad things. At age 27, Freddrick started work on his show called Attack of the Killer Apples. The show was about a small country town that was attacked by evil apples, and the townsfolk invented Rube Goldberg machines to kill the apples. The idea was rejected, but Freddrick got ahold of a fellow worker named Keith Blue, famous for his stop motion commercials and shorts on Noggin. Freddrick quickly reworked Attack of the Killer Apples into Happy Appy, a show where an apple went around healing kids. He presented a production reel made by him and Keith to the managers, and Happy Appy was accepted. A day or so after this, Freddrick got to meet some employees he would work with on the show. Of course, there was Keith Blue, who oversaw and approved or declined any Claymation effects done on the show. Other than Keith, Tristan Drews and Kevin Christianson were the creators of the clay Happy Appy puppet, Trestan Yae did the voice of Happy Appy, John Tresti created the music for the show, and John Wilkinson helped write some of the scripts. As the show began production, Freddrick’s split personality got worse. For example, he would suddenly become enraged at employees, telling them that they should have never worked for the show. Because of him, a few did quit working on Happy Appy. Most of the crew, however, felt some sort of sympathy for Freddrick, since he was a man whose split personality would pester him until his death. It was lunchtime in the studios, when he walked in. Freddrick was holding a long rope. Everyone in the room wondered what was in the other end. Eventually, they saw what was on the other end. It was Trestan Yae being dragged by his legs. The employees almost didn't even get to eat their food, because Freddrick said "Okay, back to work, everyone!" in a booming voice. One of the employees ran up to him and said "Oh, so are you not going to let us eat our food?" Freddrick sighed and rudely replied "Okay, fine. Eat your food and get back to work!" very rudely, before going to the stage where they would film Happy's Vacation and Hurt Happy. After lunchtime, the employees got into the sound set. They were told to do some filming tests before filming began at 2 PM. Freddrick went to Trestan and removed the rope from his legs. Trestan gave Freddrick a look that could kill, and ran off to practice his lines. The others got to work on some scenes that looked difficult, like Happy in his van and Happy helping a child. Finally, it was 2:00 PM. The employees who worked on the scenes themselves got ready, and Freddrick said "Action!” They filmed Happy driving his van, which was the first non-opening scene in Happy's Vacation. Normally, the song that would be playing on the radio was the Happy Appy theme. The employees had agreed on it! However, Freddrick played something different, a country rendition of Hot n' Cold, which only played for the first 15 seconds of the episode. As they were filming the beginning of the episode, Kevin Christianson came in late due to a traffic jam. When he heard what Freddrick did to Trestan Yae, Kevin instantly lost his temper. He screamed "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO TRESTAN?" at Freddrick when the crew was almost finishing the scene where Happy heals children. Freddrick blandly said "Cut”, before he glared at him. Kevin said "Seriously, if you drag a voice actor into the studio by a rope or better yet ANYONE into the studio by a rope..." Kevin didn't know what to say for a few seconds. Finally, he said "That's just wrong, okay?” Freddrick ignored him and filmed the remaining scenes for Happy's Vacation. The show first aired on Noggin on April 26, and got decent ratings and a noticeable amount of fans. In response, Nickelodeon signed a contract allowing an additional season of Happy Appy to be made. A few episodes later, the show took a hiatus, mostly because the employees were getting sick and tired from being forced to make episodes within a week. The hiatus would have fixed their schedules and improve the special effects. Freddrick walked into the meeting room when it was nearing the middle of the show's hiatus. He said "Guys, I've got a great idea for this episode", and handed everyone scripts of the episode. Kevin Christianson was the first crew member to get a script. The first thing that stuck out for him was the episode name, because it was called 'The Towers'. "Why 'The Towers'?" wondered Kevin. He took a look inside the script. It began with an innocent intro. Happy Appy was talking to two children about the cycle of life. Interested, Kevin went to the next page, and as soon as he read the first sentence, he wished he hadn’t. The entire page was a giant action shot of two towers burning up, with a jet plane's tail sticking out of one of them, while people panic. This time, Kevin knew something was up. He got up, tapped Freddrick on the shoulder, and in response, Freddrick turned around saying "Yes, Kevin?” Kevin said "Okay, I know something's wrong with you. Why the hell did you make this sick fucking thing?" and Freddrick awkwardly replied "Well, um, this is an episode that's not going to air.” He chucked in a suspicious way, and continued “We're going to make this episode just for fun. What, do you have a problem with it? Don’t you want to have fun filming this show?" Kevin sighed, and apologetically said “Okay, fine. But if you do air it on Noggin, oh man…" before storming off. And so, when the studios had spare time from filming the episodes, 'The Towers' was secretly filmed. After it was completed and edited, Freddrick showed the episode to the employees. It started with the intro, and went into the episode. It started with Happy Appy talking to kids about the cycle of life, while going around the playground. An employee who was sick the days they started, worked on and finished 'The Towers', said "Hey, guys, this looks innocent enough. Why aren’t we gonna air this?” Jim Forester said “Oh, just wait.” As soon as he finished, the kids said "Thanks, Happy!" and smoke creeped behind Happy, so they both turned around. The two towers were burning up, with people screaming, fires growing, and a plane tail sticking in one of the towers. A kid was crushed by a piece of metal, while other people tried to lift it up. When a kid asked Happy why the towers were burning, he turned to the camera with his death smile and said "That's natural, children." All the employees were shocked at what they had worked on, but were quickly given a sense of relief when they realized it will never air, no matter what happens. That sense of relief would be gone a day later. On June 3rd, 1999, at the Nickelodeon Studios, Freddrick walked into the broadcast room with the tape for 'The Towers' in a messenger bag. He put the messenger bag under the table and said "Hey, let's talk about Happy Appy." Freddrick got some bottles of water out, and handed them to the men who were working there. The first man said "Yes, what is it?” Freddrick said "I've got new episodes for Happy Appy. Yes, I know it's the middle of the hiatus, but we think we're ready to go! But first, before I show you the tapes, please drink your drinks if you know what’s good for you! You'll think the episode's better than the earlier ones!” The two looked at Freddrick very suspiciously, but they decided to drink their water bottles anyways. It was a bad move, because they started choking, and collapsed within several seconds. Freddrick had drugged the bottles of water! He shut and locked the door, and quickly ran to the command console. He opened the messenger bag and took out the tape for ‘The Towers’. He put the tape in, and suddenly, all across the nation, on Noggin, whatever was on was interrupted with a new episode of Happy Appy. Since a lot of kids loved Happy Appy, only a few kids complained to their parents. They just watched the episode as normal, until the most infamous part played. In every house that had the episode playing, anyone who was there, from babysitters to relatives to friends, ANYONE heard a child crying. Whoever went to the television saw something horrifying. Two towers were burning up in front of the screen. People were screaming and panicking in front of the towers, which had a plane tail sticking out of one of them. It cut to a kid, who was crushed under debris. He was pleading for help, and there was blood and organs near the debris. Some kids tried to help him. One of the kids on the ground said "Happy, why are the towers burning up?" Happy turned to the camera, it zoomed on his face, and Happy Appy said three very infamous words. "That's natural, children." while the kid crushed under debris kept screaming. The episode ended. Over the next few days, Nickelodeon got a lot of complaints from parents. What was Nickelodeon's response? They put the show on an 'indefinite hiatus', fired the employees who worked on The Towers, and arrest Freddrick for airing the episode. They pulled the first two off just fine, but tried to find Freddrick. When the police broke into his house, there was no one there. Freddrick had actually moved out a week ago, and no one except Freddrick had known about it. So, where did Freddrick go? He moved into a three-story house near Alma, Colorado, where he continued work on Happy Appy. Napoleon, his insane personality, grew more and more dominant, until Freddrick's old personality was no more. It was mid-2000. Freddrick had just completed Season 1 of Happy Appy. He kidnapped some children to 'help' him with his show, but the most famous kids he kidnapped were Miranda Bollia, Ray "Danny" Bollia, Quincy Jenkins, and Abigail Jay. The kids would be forced to work for the new Season 2, when they liked it or not. The show would be renamed the "Sad Happy Pincushion Show" to reduce the police's chance of finding Freddrick. He fed the kids daily, however, and didn't make them starve to death. How did he get the food, though, even though he was a wanted criminal? Well, in 2000, he looked different, to say the least. He tore some of his own hair out and dyed it red. He wore sunglasses every time he went outside, so no one could see his eyes. To physically top it off, he grew a beard, which he also dyed red. He also changed his identity to Jake Williamson. On October 21st, 2000, he filmed his first snuff episode, titled Napoleon, the Big Help. He forced June, the mother of Ray "Danny" Bollia, to 'fight' Happy. After a while, an unknown person, who was credited as "Jake Williamson's #1 Fan", mimicked Happy's voice. Freddrick, wearing regular clothes and a ski mask, came in, and brutally murdered June. At the end, a crying Danny walked in, and lit the Happy Appy puppet on fire. Freddrick threatened to kill him next and stormed off-screen. However, even though Freddrick was mad at Danny, he sent a load of copies of the episode to undisclosed black markets in Russia, Germany, and India. Unfortunately for Freddrick, and fortunately for the children, the snuff film thing wasn't going to last. After filming and sending "Happy Rots in Hell" in 2001, the police found his house. An anonymous contributor, who was most likely Kevin Christianson, told the Colorado police force that Freddrick Gorgote was hiding out at a house outside Alma. The police got there, and broke open the door. They found no one, but heard crying in the basement. They went inside, and found out that Danny, Miranda, and Abigail were still alive. They got the two out, and sent Abigail to her parents. Danny and Miranda would be adopted by an infertile couple. However, Danny would have nightmares about his experience for years to come. However, they couldn't find Freddrick, since he ran off into the woods. The police raid angered Freddrick, making him long for another kill. He got his chance when he heard that the former voice of Happy Appy, Trestan Yae, was on a new show called Fright House Screamers. Freddrick decided to crash the episode they were filming. When Jonathan Taylor was going down a hall in the asylum they were filming at, Freddrick stabbed him in the back. After slicing him up, Freddrick tied a rope around Taylor’s foot, similar to how he tied up Trestan Yae. Once he got the other end of the rope tied around a very heavy cinder block, he threw Jonathan's body down a hole into a hallway. Once he heard the conversation between Trestan and Jim about Jonathan, Freddrick proceeded to sneak to the balcony that Trestan was on, and stared down the van of the Screamers. Once the police had arrived, Freddrick silently got out of the vicinity. Now, how did Freddrick become Forenzik? It all began after the police raid and murder of Jonathan Taylor. A few months after the murder, Freddrick moved yet again to the town of Aberdeen, Washington. During his time there, Freddrick grew an intense hate for the Nick Jr. employees who made Happy Appy, because he thought the old Happy Appy wasn't "perfect". Freddrick was presented with a dilemma. He wanted to kill the old employees, but he also wanted to hide his identity. Napoleon decided to change into a new split-personality, called 'Forenzik'. How Freddrick got the name is unknown, but the most accepted answer is that he watched a show on forensics. Since he wanted to make a unique name, and "Forensic" wasn't catchy enough, Freddrick changed the s to a z, and the c to a k After Freddrick created the Forenzik personality, Nickelodeon kept getting death threats in the mail by him every other day. Since some people were still affected by the anthrax scares, Nickelodeon would iron out every one of his envelopes to read what was inside. Even though the death threats were somewhat brutal, Nickelodeon shrugged most of it off as a sick prank. After a month of death threats, Freddrick decided to try something new. A letter came into the mail of a local Nickelodeon broadcaster. The envelope said "I wanna know more about SpongeBob" on it, so a few employees thought it wasn't a death threat from Forenzik. However, an employee didn't buy it, so he took the letter and put it on his office desk. Looking at his watch, he realized that his cue was over, so he left the room, and forgot to iron the letter. An intern at the station came into the office and opened the letter, thinking it was already ironed out. However, the letter was a trick from Forenzik, as anthrax spread everywhere. Everyone rushed out of the building, and, within a matter of seconds, decontamination teams were sent out. The intern who opened the letter died, and Forenzik was officially labeled as a threat. In 2005, Kevin Christianson, who became a janitor at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio, made an epilogue to Happy Appy. It told everyone who watched it to look out for Freddrick. However, Freddrick moved again to the big blue barn in Alma, Colorado, as the anthrax letter he wrote tipped off the employees to where he was hiding out at the time. His first real murder as Forenzik was in 2006. His first costume didn't have the ‘iconic’ gas mask or the long coat. Forenzik was bundled under a lot of winter clothing, because the first two murders he had committed were during the fall/winter season. He also wore a ski mask, so no one could see his face. The first person that Forenzik killed was Miranda. Freddrick loathed her, because she kept talking back to him when he commanded her to be in the episodes, which was exactly why her character was killed. Forenzik found her house a lot easier than Quincy, because she still lived in Alma. Forenzik broke into her house in the dead of night. Miranda woke up, and ran to the phone in the living room. Right before she could, Forenzik jumped her, and stabbed her to death with what became his scimitar knife. He ran away right before her husband discovered Miranda's body. He called the police, and while the police were they confiscated a note. "The woman I just killed starred on a show that I will not name, but I will say that it starred a happy apple! Her role was 'Miranda', and she...annoyed me, to say the least. That's why I killed her. Have fun finding me! Sincerely, Forenzik! P.S. Yes, I'm that same Forenzik from the anthrax bombing. Go me!" Even though they heavily investigated the scene, they could not find a single fingerprint. After a year, Miranda's murder was declared a cold case. No one knew who Forenzik was going to kill next. The police researched the episodes of Happy Appy to try to find out who was going to get killed next. They were too late, because later that year, Forenzik had killed Quincy in his home in Helena, Montana. The police were baffled about how he had killed him. Once Quincy had heard about Miranda's death, he locked his doors and barred his windows. And yet, this Forenzik man had managed to kill him. After Quincy's murder, Forenzik donned new clothing. To make him more agile, he wore a brown overcoat, Denim jeans, and tall grey boots. During this change, the most infamous part of his new clothing made a debut; the red-eyed gas mask, with Happy Appy's death smile. And so, the deaths caused by Forenzik piled up. Most of them were people who were related to Happy Appy. Eventually, four major employees were left. They were Kevin Christianson, Jim Forester, Trestan Yae, and Tristan Drews. Unfortunately for Forenzik, Kevin knew he was going to get killed first of the four, because he screamed at Freddrick. He had to warn someone about Forenzik and Happy Appy. After a day, he chose his next-door neighbor, Gerasim Yakovlev. In the middle of the night, Kevin snuck into his garage, and put a DVD of Happy Appy in a visible spot. A few days later, on February 26th, Kevin was going to get groceries when he got tackled by Forenzik. Forenzik stabbed Christianson multiple times before waiting for Gerasim to go to Kevin's wife's house. On the next day, Gerasim drove to Kevin's house after reading the message left on Happy's Trick. After driving back home, knowing that something was stalking him, Gerasim ran into his house, and looked back. Forenzik was there, holding up Christianson's mutilated arm. Forenzik Journals The following entries are of a journal that Freddrick “Forenzik” Gorgote owned while working on the lost Noggin show Happy Appy. December 21st, 2011 I can't believe I'm using this blog again. Oh well. A week ago, I returned to Freddrick's house. Like the abandoned studios, no one was trying to demolish it. I don't know why every abandoned place I go to hasn't been demolished! When I went in Freddrick's house, I instantly knew that the house was exactly the same as I left it. The dismantled shotgun trap and the rotten food weren't touched. However, I wasn't in here to pay my respects, no. I was here to know more about how Happy Appy ended with its fate. I first checked Freddrick's bedroom, since that was the most likely place. The door was locked, so I had to plow down the door. Freddrick's bedroom was...odd, to say the least. There was a closet there, but it was full of knives and axes. The bed was just a mattress, and there was a table with glass jars on it. I had no idea what they contained, because the glass was too foggy. To be honest, I didn't want to know what was in them. Finally, there was a drawer next to the mattress. In it, there were two notebooks (the writing kind). I had to take them, because they could have had some valuable information on Happy Appy. I walked out of the barn and went back to Aberdeen. I didn’t tell the police to demolish it, however, since there might be even more evidence there (although they probably will after seeing this post). Page 1 February 12th, 1999 Today, I was in a discussion with Nickelodeon managers. They wanted a new show to air on their programme, and I was asked to come up with an idea. The managers have given me until the 25th to come up with an idea for the show. I have a perfect idea. My show would be called "Attack of the Killer Apples", and would star actors from shows like The Wild Thornberrys or a show like that. The plot would be about a bunch of apples who invade a town. Most of the citizens would fight the apples using various Rube Goldberg machines. The show would be all animated except for the apples, which will be Claymation. February 25th, 1999 Agh, the show's been disapproved. Most of the people in the meeting room disapproved of the idea. On the good side, some people liked it, and thought it would be a hilarious show. But, I might have another chance. A man named Keith Blue is working on a second batch of Claymation commercials for the recently released pre-school channel Noggin. The first wave of commercials, released on the fourth of February, is very popular with children. I could probably rework "Attack of the Killer Apples" into a show for Noggin, using the Claymation skills of Keith. I'll work on a name and plot tomorrow. February 26th, 1999 I've got it! It only took me a while, but now I have a name and plot for the reworked version of Attack of the Killer Apples. The show will be called "Happy Appy", and would center on an apple with arms and legs, based on my designs from Killer Apples, who would go around and help children. Since the show is going to be on the 3-week old Noggin, and Keith Blue is working on the Claymation, the show will probably be a big hit. That is, if Nickelodeon managers approve of it. Thanks to an injured ankle, however, I’m not going back to work until the first of March. At least this gives us some time to finish our production reel for the managers. Page 2 March 1st, 1999 Today, I got into another meeting with Nickelodeon managers. Keith and I told them about how our show is basically a reworked version of Attack of the Killer Apples. I also told them that the Claymation would be done by Keith, and showed them the production reel done by us two. They thought about it, and eventually approved of the idea. They said that it would take them a while to fit the show into their schedule. As long as Happy Appy gets released on Nickelodeon, I am perfectly fine with that! March 11th, 1999 I was in a third meeting with Nickelodeon managers today. They discussed with me about the show, where it would be filmed, and the deadline for the first season's episodes. Nickelodeon had an unused studio that we could use for the show. I'm pretty sure was once used for an old game show called Double Dare. About the deadline, the final deadline for the first two minisodes of Happy Appy would be April 17th, and the show would begin airing on the 26th, and would air another every Monday after that. They also said that on the 23rd, we would start filming the first two minisodes. So basically, we've got 12 days to prepare for the filming, and another 25 days to film the first two minisodes. That's a lot of time for two ten-minute long minisodes, so we'll probably be done by the fourth. March 21st, 1999 Today, two of the people who will be going to work on the show, Kevin Christianson and Tristan Drews, showed me what the puppet would look like. It was surprisingly almost spot-on to what I wanted it to be! The puppet has blue eyes, big green lips, a stem with a leaf, and red arms and hands. I did notice one inaccuracy, however. The puppet's stick was rusted and bent. It looks like I will have to fix the puppet when we get the chance. Page 3 March 23rd, 1999 It was the first day of filming today... and I really don't want to go into details about what happened. Basically, my split-personality got the best of me, and told me to do something vile. It told me to get Trestan Yae and drag him in by a rope. Unfortunately, I did just that, and I was yelled at by Kevin Christianson. In a flash, my sanity improved, and I let him go. Next, we did three filming tests, which were Happy in his van, Trestan doing some of his lines, and Happy helping a kid. And so we began filming the first minisode, Happy's Vacation. The first thing we filmed was what the intro would look like. We decided to just have Happy dance around a sky blue backdrop. Once we got that done, the first scene of the minisode we filmed was Happy driving his van. The radio, which would normally play the theme song, played a personal song that I made. However, when we were almost done with the scene, Kevin stomped his foot on the ground, and screamed about what I had done to Trestan. After an argument, he forgave me, and we continued on with the filming. Today, we got about half the footage done for the first half of the episode. I'm working on some more episodes as I’m writing this. How do these ideas sound? *Hurt Happy: The second half of the episode that's plot is being worked on. Basically, Happy gets hurt and the children team up and heal him. It’s a very sweet episode, in my opinion. *Happy Appy and the Monkey Bar Injury: The next episode's first half. A kid gets hurt on the monkey bars and Happy heals him. I think the title’s too long, to be honest. Maybe it should just be named “The Monkey Bar Injury”? *Happy Goes to School: The next episode's second half. Happy goes to a school and heals kids in progress. When I was leaving work today, I heard rumors that Nickelodeon is doing a sponsorship with the Olympics that come out next year, and how this show was selected for the sponsorship. April 1st, 1999 This entry isn't an April Fool’s Joke, but the employees decided to play one on Noggin. During an episode of Blue's Clues, we aired a fake news flash. We said that Blue’s Clues had been cancelled, and the last episode made would be aired on the 26th. After a few minutes of Steve sadly talking to the camera, we said "By the way, April Fool’s. Blue’s Clues isn't cancelled" and the broadcast ended. To be honest, what was the point of that? Anyways, we finished filming on Happy's Vacation, and we are just starting on Hurt Happy. We expect the episode done on the 15th after all edits are finished. Page 4 April 11th, 1999 My split personality got the better of me again, and that almost showed on Hurt Happy. I created a scene where Happy's stick breaks, and it was intended to have Happy just say "Oh no! I hurt my stick!" or something to that degree. I had poor Trestan stand in the recording booth and yell in writhing pain for almost ten minutes, which hurt his throat, causing him to have to take a break. The scene was created entirely, but Kevin told me off, and made me cut it out of the product. April 15th, 1999 Today, we sent the finished product to Nickelodeon. Since we are done with the first and second episodes, we're starting on Monkey Bar Mishap and Happy Goes to School. It turns out that I was right about the Olympics thing. Not only will Nickelodeon get some more money, but we’ll have a greater budget and better Claymation! Also, Trestan's feeling a bit better, so Happy's voice actor won't have to be temporarily replaced. April 26th, 1999 The first episode of Happy Appy was aired today. We got decent ratings and a lot of positive feedback, even though we rushed the episode. How coincidental, because we've just finished the episode we were working on! One of the reasons why we finished so quickly was because we got new crew which sped up the production of the episodes by around 25 or 30 percent. We're sending Monkey Bar/Goes to School to Nick now, as they must have the episode 7 days or more before they air it. We're now planning to make the Olympics episode. However, we need to have it done by the third of May. May 3rd, 1999 Today, we completed the Olympics episode today, and sent it to Nick. However, the show is taking a short hiatus, due to the employees getting tired from making episodes in a short time span. We expect to be back on the air at the end of the month, with two new episodes. Page 5 June 4th, 1999 Oh god. Yesterday was horrible. So pretty much, we got to see a joke episode I made for the show. The episode, called The Towers, is about two towers burning up. I got the idea in a dream about Happy Appy. It had Happy teaching the kids about the cycle of life. It went pretty normal, until my schizophrenia distorted the dream, and showed Happy and the kids frozen in shock at the Twin Towers burning up. Anyways, I kept saying that it would never be aired. However, my split personality decided to air it anyways. I went to the Nick studios, and I don’t remember anything after that. What I do remember is that the police are after my blood. I can't let my split personality (his name is Napoleon for whatever reason) take over. I can't. I will. Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant Icant ICANT ICANT ICANT ICANT ICAN ICAN ICAN ICAN HAHAHAHAHHAHHA June 5th, 2000 HA-HAAA! I have found you again, my old journal! It is I, Freddrick Gorgote, or, as you will call me from now on, Napoleon! I have kidnapped various children, and using them as cast on my new and improved Happy Appy. A day ago, I completed Season 1, and now I'm working on the second season! The children I have kidnapped include a little sweetie named Miranda, a "tough" boy named Danny, and a scared boy named Quincy, to say a few. October 21st, 2000 It is I, the great Napoleon! I have just made what is probably the best episode in the history of the show! It's called Freddrick, the Big Help, starring none other than me! I might change the title later so that I'm not arrested by those police fools, though. In the episode, I kill a woman named June, who is Danny's and Miranda's mother! What I did on the episode was beautiful. I ripped her to shreds! Oh, the joys! Page 6 October 29th, 2000 Help me, PLEASE. This is the sane Freddrick writing. I woke up today, and found out that I killed and mutilated a woman named June Bollia. I tried to reach for the phone to call 911, but this Napoleon guy got into a fight with me for several hours. I think he's trying to come back. I can't let him come back. I want to be sent to the asylum so that I can't be a threat anymore! I can't. I can't. I can't. I CANT I CANT I CANT I CANT I CANT I CANT OH YES YOU CAN HAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Oh, what's this? It seems to be an entry from that unpleasant Freddrick? I'll show him! Anyways, I'm doing fine, my journal! Just ripping up people to make my show the most beautiful show in the world!!! May 1st, 2001 NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WHY WHY WHY WHY Someone HAS DECIDED TO CALL THE POLICE ON ME, and thanks to that man or woman, I don't have a house! I sincerely can't believe that someone would do this! Oh boy, when I find whoever called the POLICE, I'LL TAKE HIM AWAY AND KILL HIM AND RIP HIM UP AND THROW PIECES OF HIM IN HIS HOMETOWN HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH October 2nd, 2003 It’s sane Freddrick again. I’m glad that I was able to calm down and become mentally stable for once. Well, this is sad. Not only are the police after me, but I have to go in a different identity! Thankfully, though, it looks like things are clearing up for better. I haven’t turned into Napoleon or whatever his name is in a while, so maybe I’ll be free of him. No, no! He's trying to come back. I can feel it! I have to go NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NAPOLEON’S RETURNED AGAIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA Page 7 January 2nd, 2005 Hahahahaha! Today, I have successfully bombed Nickelodeon Studios! Well, I can't really say bombed as in "I blew up the studios" bombed, can I? I mean more like "anthrax" bombing! Oh yeah, I'm now a threat, apparently. Well, it looks like they finally know the wrath of...FORENZIK! If you don't know what Forenzik is supposed to be, it's my new name I came up with. It's like forensics, but more notable...I guess. January 3rd, 2005 Sane Freddrick again, and I'm trying to break free of this “Forenzik” again. It's getting harder to become sane again, due to the fact that this Forenzik man is getting more powerful. I think that by the end of March, I can't go sane again. September 19th, 2006 Well, I have finally created the greatest plan ever thought of! Basically, any member of Happy Appy that I HATED SO MUCH WITH MY LITTLE HATRED PASSIONS HAHAAAA hahahahah ahahhaha hahahahh MURDER MRDER MURDER SLICE THEIR GUTS OUT HER THM WAIL WAAH CRY MORE FOR MOMMY AS I SLICE YOUR EYES OUT WITH A RUSTY KNIFE AND PULL YOUR INTESTINES OUT FIVE INCHES AT A TIME HAHAHAHAHAHA (I apologize for that. It seems my hate grew too big!!). Basically, any member of Happy Appy that I hated will get killed in brutal deaths that only someone like ME and ME alone could have the…hatredness to do. Page 8 October 19th, 2006 Today, I did my first physical murder under my moniker Forenzik. It was on that FAILURE KNOWN AS MIRANDA! THE LITTLE GIRL DESERVED TO DIE A HORIBLE DEATH OH YEAH AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA… Sorry, sorry. Anyways, she didn't even know I was coming. It was incredibly easy to find her, because she was still living in Alma, for crying out loud! It was like finding blood on a blue surface! Anyways, I plan to kill Quincy next. BUT… wanna know the best news of all? My sane self is gone now! He can't eeeeeever come back...well, I hope he can't. December 25th, 2006 Merry Christmas, Journal! You know, many important things happened today. Jesus was born, Christmas Island was found… and yes, something related to me did happen. I did another murder today! Hooray… Guess who it is? That's right, I killed Quincy. It was hard to kill him, though. He boarded up his windows, chimney, doors, and even the vents! But somehow, I did manage to kill him! I need to kill more. MORE! MORE! MORE NOW! NOW! NOOOOOOOOOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I’M COMING TO TAKE THEM AWAY TO HELL June 3rd, 2007 Today, I have finished my costume to wear when I kill people. The previous one restricted my movements, but this new one should make me move freely! It's less clothing than the first one, yet still hides my body. I have also made a gas mask for me to wear. It has Happy Appy's smile on it, and some red eyes! Now, I'm ready to kill everybody who worked for that show, without having to worry about my identity being revealed! Page 9 February 27th, 2011 GUESS WHO I KILLED TODAY? IT WAS Kevin Christianson, leaving only a few crew of that…more inferior version alive! He was near his car, trying to enter his horrible house when I stabbed him to his death! Even though he’s dead, there's still a huge problem, a problem that threatens my very life. His neighbor, Gerasim Yakovlev has found out about that show! I showed him my new victim by holding up his bloodied arm. He looked back, and shut the door. Oh well, at least he looks easy to kill! Or is he? Hm, I wonder…! June 11th, 2011 Dear journal, I did something you’d like a lot! Remember that Gerasim Yakayak guy or whatever his last name is (It was Yakovlev, Forenzik. THINK!)? Well, I did something to his house. No, I didn’t vandalize it, or steal something. Let’s just say…I got a little too handy with a lighter. That’s RIGHT! I burned down his house, and ruined all of his stuff! Let’s see if he’ll talk about the show any more? July 14th, 2011 Today, I have killed that horrible excuse for my creation’s voice actor Trestan Yae, leaving Jim Forester and a few others that I never really cared about or was friends with alive! I slashed him to death with my knives, ripping open his chest in the process, and exposing his various body parts! Now, I'm planning to bring his body to my hideout in John Wilkinson's Summer Camp! On another note, I’m getting VERY suspicious of Gerasim. Could he be extremely hard to kill? I hope not, because I would love to kill him, and SLICE HIM UP AND DISPLAY HIM ON MY WALL FOR MY FOLLOWERS TO SEE AND WE WILL SHOW THE POLICE OF ABERDEEN WHAT HIS BODY LOOKS LIKE AND SEND HIS BODY PARTS TO THEM POLICE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA AND WE’LL GO AFTER HIS LITTLE BROTHER AND KILL HIM TOO HAHAHAHAHAHHHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAH AHAHA Page 10 July 26th, 2011 Today, I sent one of my ‘helpers’ to the abandoned studios that the…inferior, shall I say, show was produced. He’s going to burn it down, so that Gerasim can never get anything there. Well…I hope. August 22nd, 2011 I tried to post a post on Gerasim’s blog today. I used a key logger to get his password and info. After that, I started making a post, but as I was at the best part (disposing of his body, which would have probably ended up making the post a trillion times longer…), it disconnected me. How sad, because I really wanted to finish my post… AND SHOW HIM THAT I REALLY WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH September 6th, 2011 I tried to kill Gerasim today again. This time, I sent my follower Nathan Jakeman to trick him into thinking that a Happy Appy employee wanted to meet him. However, even though he saw his car, he didn’t see him. Maybe Gerasim didn’t come, or, at the most, he did come, but Nathan didn’t see him. September 12th, 2011 DAMNIT! Okay, let me say that I failed to kill Gerasim again. I need to come up with new plans! Now that I got that out of the way, I sent one of my followers, Willy Batts, to get Gerasim to go to old Johnny’s abandoned summer camp. If you don’t know what happened to it, he basically found that murder was so…natural, and went on a killing spree. Once there, Gera would see the bodies of three employees I specifically…hated, if you will, and Willy would kill him! Well, it all went wrong. Not only did Gerasim know that he was going to kill him, but he chopped off his arm in return, and burned down the shack with the bodies. Like I just said, I need to come up with a better plan than just killing him outright. Mental scarring, perhaps…? December 23rd, 2011 And that's all of the Forenzik Journals. I have some questions about these entries, to be honest. First off, it's very ironic to see Freddrick say that he was content with the show airing on Nickelodeon. Also, why the hell is Freddrick obsessed with Napoleon XIV and his songs? However, I am glad to see that they recovered two missing Doctor Who episodes during the time that I was gone! Category:The True Vision